In the fields of boxing and martial arts, it is well known to use a striking bag for various training exercises. However, conventional striking bags are known to have some potential drawbacks, including notable vibration and noise levels when struck/used, and mounting solutions that create complications in installation and relocating a previously installed striking bag to another location, and are not designed to enable temporary removable between uses to free up they space they normally occupy. Conventional striking bags are also not configured for being struck from below, thus preventing practice of upward kicks, uppercuts and other such upwardly exerted strikes. Conventional striking bags are also of relatively fixed, non-changing responsive character, limiting the type of practice that can be performed on a singular piece of equipment.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field in view of the forgoing, and other, shortcomings in the prior art.